Printers for issuing receipts are widely used, for example, for cash registers in stores and automated teller machines (ATM) in banks. In such a printer, information is printed on recording paper by a print head while the recording paper is being fed, and the recording paper is cut by a cutter. A paper roll is used as the recording paper for this type of printer.